interstellar_pilotfandomcom-20200213-history
Federation of Terra
Details Short Name: Federation Power: Ascendant Wealth: Rolling In It Home sector: Hellemus Home Base: Terraformation Research Center (officially) / The Haven (unofficially) Personality: Gentle History: The Federation doesn't consider itself a faction, or a corporation. It sees itself as no more and no less than a group of people determined to dedicate, and if necessary, give their lives for one cause. The only thing that really matters in the Universe: Life. In the beggining on the 23rd century, Earth was no longer what it used to be. It was no longer the world it once was. One man, Thomas V. Nyx, knew this. In 2225, he wrote his bestseller, "Lost Haven", which he described as "the autobiography of Mankind". In the book, he said that Earth had become no more than a factory, even refering to Humanity as a bacteria feeding off its vital force. Even though he became a somehow rich man after 200 million copies were sold, everyone looked at him as an exentric naturalist. Thomas was very excited by the discovery of the wormhole in the rings of Saturn, and bought the first ship he could, a Raptor, to join TEF, Lambda and Al Ghat, as well as countless freelancers to set off to the new worlds. The arrival was a happy one for every single person except to him. He knew that even though among those new worlds there were green ones, it wouldn't be long after they became no more than other Earths: giant factories. Thomas did not give up. His was obcessive. He had a mind for bussiness, and quickly made some money to buy a better ship. At the beggining, he made a buck in the mining industry. Then, he moved on to trading, with around ten ships sailing through the newly colonized sectors. Nyx became a very wealthy individual, founding his own faction, The Federation of Terra, even though no one knew for sure why he named it like that. And then he did the unthinkable: he bought a planet. The Hellemus sector planet, which was dead and completely useless. Why not? Thomas paid a couple of credits to all factions so they could accept the planet as his property. As his faction grew bigger, he wrote a new book, named "Second Chance", where he described step by step his crazy plan: to research the terraforming technology, one mostly ignored by all factions, and terraform the Hellemus sector planet. So, he bought Deep Space Mining Corp before it grew too large and powerful, and did the same with NWM. Basically, he did what he could to drive all factions away from Hellemus sector to build his faction area. Many freelancers joined him, most because they knew how rich he was, but some really believed his word. That Humanity had a mission. A sacred duty. Not to fight, not to gain money, not to conquer. To protect life. At all cost, at any cost. Together, they built produztions stations and refineries in Hellemus to build up their economy. Thomas renamed his planet "Terra", and on its frozen surface he built a giant memorial of stone and steel, "IN LOVING MEMORY OF OUR FALLEN MOTHER EARTH, AND IN THE NAME OF ALL OF MANKIND". After becoming the richest factions, Thomas built the Terraformation Research Center, a station as big as a Trade Station dedicated to developing the needed technology to turn the Frozen surface of Terra into a new home. Not for Humanity, but for all living creatures. Also, a second station was built: a modified orbital farm, a garden floating in space filled with the Old Earth's nearly extinct species. It's called Haven, and any humans, from the Federation or not, are welcome to come there, and breathe its pure untouched air. To feel its green grass, to touch its mighty trees. The Haven is the spiritual center of the Federation, and likely all of humans in deep space. The Federation's army helps TEF dealing with pirates, and Hellemus is very well defended, though the faction is more concerned with money than with power. The vast majority of the Federation's funds are used to research Terraformation, and most pilots working for the faction live disgusted by the mundane pleasures, such as lust and glutony. They are only concerned with the pleasure they claim to feel when they think of life. Thomas is their Messiah. "Lost Haven" their Old testment. "Second Chance" their New testment. Terra is their paradise. Terraforming it, their duty. And life is their goddess. The Federation is viewed as a group of mentally ill good for nothing hippies by the pirate factions, but all other factions are unsure of what to think about them. The Federation is peaceful, wise and patient. But they will die to defend Terra. "To protect life. At all cost, at any cost." - Thomas V. Nyx Category:Player Factions